A Day in Detention
by MyMysteriousSoul
Summary: Detentions are a usual every day thing for Tsuna 's life. So, it wasn't a surprise when she got one for being late. What she didn't expect was a detention from the head prefect himself, Hibari Kyoya. 18FEM27! ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

My first oneshot! Well that I have posted up that is. The plot is a bit cliche, but hope you guys don't mind. If you do mind, well... there's always that back button you could press. Anyways, enjoy the story! XD

I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling error.

* * *

><p>A Day in Detention<p>

It was another average day in Namimori. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and as usual, our favorite brunette was late for school.

Sawada Tsunahime is probably the unluckiest girl in Namimori. Her inability to do anything didn't help either. Instead, it earned her the nickname Dame-tsuna. Thus, it was not a surprise she got a detention with her favorite teacher -not-, Nezu-sensei.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, students packed their bags and went home. Almost all the students, that is. Tsuna didn't have the same privilege. She still had to stay back for her detention.

Being the Dame-Tsuna she is, it was normal for her to have a detention, especially with Nezu-sensei. Even if it only consists of one hour of Nezu-sensei's lecture of how students should act in his opinion. All her life, she had been treated this way so, she doesn't really mind it.

On this day in particular though, Tsuna felt it was going to be different. Much worse than normal, she assumes, if that nauseous-like feeling in her stomach has anything to do with it.

As usual, her instinct was right off the bat. The one that came into the room wasn't Nezu-sensei. No, the person who entered was not even a teacher. It was the infamous Hibari Kyoya, head of the Disciplinary Committee.

In Namimori High, everyone knows about the Disciplinary Committee. Feared by the Principal himself, they are the ones who enforce the rules in Namimori High. Punishments for breaking the order of Namimori, as rumors have it, is as bad as going through hell itself, especially if the president himself decides to lend a hand with it.

"Sawada Tsunahime," he said. His voice sends chills down her spine

"H-hai, Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna said, with fear evident in her voice.

"Do these questions." He handed her some papers "If any of your answers are wrong, I'll bite you to death. Got it, herbivore?"

"H-hai!" Tsuna quickly took the papers, noticing that they were all math problems, her worst subject. _'Great, just my luck._' She thought.

Not wanting to make her senpai angry, she immediately started to do it. However, there was still a question in the back of her mind. Causing her to take slight glimpses at the prefect.

This did not do unnoticed, though.

"What do you want, herbivore?"

"A-ah, I was just w-wondering. If you are here, w-what happened to N-nezu-sensei?"

"That herbivore had been trespassing and was quickly taken care of."

Tsuna gulped at this. '_He was probably bitten to death!"_

"Any more questions?"

"N-no"

"Then go back to work, herbivore."

"Hai!"

Tsuna finished all her work and gave it back to her senpai for checking. But it seems he wasn't quite pleased with her work.

"This is all wrong, herbivore!" He snarled.

Cold sweat went down her back as she did what any normal person would do against an angry Hibari Kyoya. Beg for forgiveness.

"Hii! I'm so sorry Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna bowed down again and again.

"Did you even put any effort into this!" He accused as he proceeded towards her.

Tsuna backed up, trying to get more distance between her and the prefect.

"I'm sorry!. I tried my bes-" Tsuna's sentence was cut short when she felt her back against the wall.

Even so, the prefect had made no movement to stop.

"Every morning you're late and you couldn't even do this kind of simple questions! You're a disgrace!" He growled and trapped Tsuna between

She gulped in response and closed her eyes. _'This is it, I'm going to be bitten to death to death!'_

"Yet, why can't I get you out of my mind?" He continued, softly almost like a whisper.

Tsuna didn't have much time to comprehend that. Not before he felt his lips press against her own.

The kiss was rough, demanding and sweet at the same time. Blood came rushing into her face. She coped to keep standing, despite her knees weakening with a very moment that passed.

Not long after, they parted. His lips left her wanting, almost desperate, for more.

"You don't taste half bad, herbivore." He smirked.

Unable to muster any more strength Tsuna fall flat on her butt.

"That's all for today, you may leave."

Just like that, the Disciplinary Committee head left. Leaving a flustered Tsuna behind, trying to comprehend what exactly had happened.

One thing is for sure. If detention were always going to be like this, she'd sign up any day.

* * *

><p>I actually wrote this for a dare from my friends, so sorry if it's kinda short.<p>

Thanks for reading my story. I would always love to hear any comments about it. Just click the review button.

~MyMysteriousSoul signing out.


End file.
